


Intimate Reconnection

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Affection, Canon, Cute, F/F, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Love Confessions, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Canon, sisterly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: A simple sleepover is what Anna and Elsa need to finally spend some time with one another. But while cuddling together, Elsa makes a choice that she worries will affect how Anna will feel about her. A choice that may lead to their bond growing stronger than sisterly love. (Elsanna, Canonverse, Fluff, Collab with/Gift for Glittering Snowfall)





	Intimate Reconnection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glittering Snowfall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Glittering+Snowfall).



Even after reuniting and putting the past behind them, the sisters of Arendelle still accepted the fact they would not be able to spend as much as they used to with one another. With Elsa now Queen of Arendelle, much of her time was spent running the country.

Anna had all the time in the world, doing what she did best, exploring, going on little adventurous, being curious about the world. But even with her best friend in her life again, Anna still felt a little lonely. And the times she did have with Elsa, they felt a little awkward.

Sure they'd act like they were kids again, but then some of the servants or visiting ambassadors would give them the wrong look and make both girls feel a little ashamed of themselves. Sure, they'd grown up physically, but mentally, they were still children.

Eventually, Elsa had decided that both of them needed to be able to get a chance to reconnect again, on their own terms, not with any servants or other people judging them. To that end, Elsa cleared her calendar and decided to spend a weekend in Anna's room.

Or as Anna later put it, a sleepover. Elsa made sure all the preparations were made, clothes brought to the room etcetera. Anna drew up a little itinerary for them. Snowman building, drawing together, Horse riding, an entire weekend of just them.

On the first night, Elsa came into Anna's room with a bright smile on her face. For the entire weekend, she was with Anna again. As she strode into the room, Anna rushed up to her and hugged her tightly, happy to see her. Elsa hugged back, holding Anna close.

"I missed you too, baby sis," Elsa cooed, stroking Anna's fluffy ginger hair. She smiled, looking at Anna in the eyes. "You ready to have some fun?"

Anna practically beamed in delight, nodding profusely at Elsa in response. "You bet! What you wanna do first?" She handed Elsa a small piece of paper she'd drawn up their itinerary on. "We don't have to do it in order, so choose whatever you want?"

Elsa conjured a pair of ice glasses in her hands. She'd need them if she was able to read the hieroglyphics that were Anna's handwriting. Her sister was very intelligent, but literate, no. Surprising, considering Anna was a giant bookworm.

Grinning as Elsa put on her icy spectacles, Anna watched as the older sister worked her way down the list. Elsa then pointed to something on the list, smiling softly.

"How about braiding our hair?" Elsa then suggested. "I could do your hair like I do mine and you could give me twin braids like you."

The princess giggled. "Sure! Sit over by the mirror and I'll work my magic!"

A warm smile filled Elsa's face. She may have had literal magical powers, but Elsa knew that Anna was truly the magical one in the family. A woman of many talents, a woman she was proud to know, and... to love. She blushed, making her way to the corner of the room.

Soon, Anna was quickly doing Elsa's hair in front of her vanity. She was quite astounded when she took Elsa's hair out of its braid, letting it flop down into its platinum blonde locks. She beamed, giggling as she looked at her darling sister.

"Huh, I don't remember seeing you with your hair down before," Anna remarked. "You always kept it up and fancy."

"Mother wouldn't let me," Elsa told Anna. "She used to say that only common girls would only wear their hair down. Wearing your hair up was a sign of wealth and privilege. Although, I think she might have been lying, because I remember her wearing her hair down quite often with Father."

"Sounds like a load of hoopla," Anna remarked, tying a few locks down the side of Elsa's head. "Don't panic, Elsa. I've never done this on another girl before, so if you end up with all your hair hanging off to one side, you can put the full blame on me."

A light chuckle came from the Queen. "I assure you, Anna, I don't think you could ever ruin my appearance. Truth be told, I always think you're the most beautiful out of the pair of us." She blushed, realising what had escaped her mouth.

Now it was Anna's turn to laugh. "Yeah right, Elsa. Everyone knows you're the goddamn ice goddess of the two of us. Why do you think you get all those letters from those foreign princes asking for your hand in marriage?"

Elsa sighed, looking down a little bit. She felt a little deflated, and embarrassed. Then she felt Anna stroke her cheek, her teal eyes gazing at her.

"Hey, did I say something wrong?" Wondered the young Princess. "I'm sorry if I did... I was..."

"No, I knew you were joking," Elsa expressed, wanting to ease Anna's worries. "It was my fault. It's just... I've been a little sensitive about the idea of finding a partner. Everyone's always pressuring me to find someone to continue the bloodline with, and they won't let me take it at my own pace."

"Oh..." Anna realised. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise. I can't believe people are harassing you over stuff like that. Honestly, you're the queen. You have the power to ignore the heck out of them. Use it. If you wanna find true love, go out and find it on your own. Don't let others decide it for you."

Blushing more at Anna's kind words, Elsa nodded. Anna's advice was good to take, but little did the princess know, Elsa had already found her true love, but she was a little embarrassed and ashamed to admit who it really was. "Yes... you're right, thank you, Anna."

"You're welcome!" Anna chirped. "Now hold still, I'm almost done."

Within a few minutes, Elsa's hair was done. As the Queen looked in the mirror, she saw her hair was now done in twin braids like Anna's was. With their hairstyles so similar, it was hard to tell the two of them apart, except for the hair colour.

Freezing the trips of the braids with snowflakes, Elsa smiled, standing up. She looked at her reflection, smiling softly. "Well... it's certainly a change!"

"You look cuuuute!" Anna chirped, nudging Elsa, making the older girl blush more. Then Anna took her place and it was soon her turn. Elsa then did her best to work her magic, Anna being quite the patient client, even if she did fidget a bit too much.

Standing up once the process was done, Anna admired her single french braid. She'd wondered all her life what her hair would look like styled with only one braid and now that she was seeing the answer, she was smitten and felt like the most beautiful girl in the world.

"My hair looks so good like this," Anna admitted. "Remind me to have you do my hair all the time, Elsa." She beamed and kissed her on the cheek.

Elsa took great pride in Anna's appearance. Even if this style wouldn't last, the single braid look worked so well on Anna, a little too well. Elsa blushed more, feeling her cheek. Her feelings for Anna had been growing so strong and with them together like this... was this a chance for Elsa to make her move?

The rest of the evening was spent with Elsa and Anna making a large fort out of the pillows and blankets on Anna's bed, placing it in front of the fireplace as they cuddled together, sipping hot chocolate together in the glow of the flame.

Warm air flowed through the air towards the two sisters as they sat in their cosy little fort, wrapped in a blanket, huddled together for comfort. Anna was resting her head on Elsa's shoulder, her rosy, freckled face illuminated by the fire.

If Elsa hadn't thought Anna was beautiful before, she was definitely seeing her beauty now. The way her cheeks glowed in the light, the blues of her eyes sparkling in the embers of the flame before them, the loving smile on her face.

She couldn't resist. Elsa was hopelessly in love with the sight of Anna. Reaching forward, the Queen gently cupped Anna's cheek, tilting her face to the side. Closing her eyes, she leaned closer, pushing her lips forward. Then, Elsa and Anna shared a gentle, feather-light kiss.

But, Elsa realised this wasn't a dream she was having and panicked. She suddenly pulled away, still feeling the tingle of the kiss still on her lips. She closed her eyes, feeling guilty and looking over her shoulder. Anna probably felt disgusted by that move.

"I'm sorry..." Elsa said with a voice of shame. "You know when you said I should look for someone to love on my own terms. Well, I did... and I found you." She hugged herself. "I'm so sorry."

But then Anna took Elsa's hand, still smiling at her. She understood and didn't wish for Elsa to be sad. And if Elsa wanted this, then who was Anna to refuse. Besides, Elsa was the most beautiful and kindest woman in the world. She deserved happiness.

"It's okay, Elsa," Anna responded. "I... I love you too. Don't be ashamed about any of this. You're beautiful and good and have known too much pain already." She smiled. "I'm here for you, I promise." She held Elsa's hand tightly.

Then Elsa shed a few tears, realising this was not a dream, and it was okay. Anna was happy and so was she. She then wrapped her arms around Anna and continued to kiss her deeply, sighing as she finally gave Anna what she had always deserved.

A true love's kiss.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:**  So for the past week or so now, I've had the delightful pleasure of working with the amazing and wonderful Glittering Snowfall. This was one of the fanfic prompts we made together, the first one actually. Sadly, Glittering Snowfall has been feeling a little bit down lately so I decided to write this little thing to cheer her up. Hope you like it! And I hope you, my lovely readers, like it too!

See ya next time!


End file.
